


Eggsquisite

by Twerkinmochi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Male Lactation, Mild Scat, Multi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinmochi/pseuds/Twerkinmochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has a pretty bad wake up call when he wakes up to stomach pain and...eggs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred had this really weird condition in which he laid rather big eggs, he never told anyone though. Not the doctors, not his parents, and surely not his friends.

Today he had woken up with terrible abdominal cramps; writhing in bed he felt like he was on the urge of crying until his mom had knocked on his bedroom door. "Sweet heart I'm going to work, I won't be back until eleven okay?" She shouted.

He groaned quietly and shouted back "Okay, ma'!" Then waited until he heard her go down stairs and let out loud grunt.

Alfred felt the eggs shifting around inside of him; three, maybe five eggs it felt like? He slipped off his pajama pants noticing the back of them were soaking wet with pinkish gooey substance.

The teen felt his stomach cramp around the eggs and all he could do was whimper and groan in pain, arching his back off the bed and digging his nails into the sheets.

Once the pain went down a bit, he panted softly and continued to take off his clothing, next was his boxers which were also soaked in the pinkish gooey fluid.

He then slipped off his shirt noticing his swollen chest and bulging stomach; he looked like a pregnant women, or at least that's what he always thought when he was having these eggs.

The American felt the eggs going lower now, his body trying to force out the large eggs in one go. But he knew he wouldn't be able to push out all those eggs in one swift push.

Alfred's head lolled to the side as he cringed in pain at the pressure inside of him. Legs trembling, breathing unstable, he couldn't always handle this by himself but there was no other choice.

"U-Uuunh, p-please make it stooop!" He whined out loudly in pain feeling the first egg bulge at his small anus.

He let out a loud grunts and groans trying to push out the first egg, which had now been stretching his tight whole quite widely "F-Fuck!" Alfred shouted digging his nails into the sheets more. His propped up legs knocked together a few times but his body forced them to spread apart as wide as they could.

"Nnnnngh!" He groaned harder as he pushed with all his strength.

A disgusting squelching sound was heard as two large eggs plopped onto the bed. His whole entire body was trembling as lolled his head forward to see two large eggs covered in the pinkish goo- He felt like he was going to vomit.

He kicked them off his bed and they scattered to the floor not even leaving one crack on them.

Alfred rubbed his slightly smaller stomach feeling about three more eggs inside of him. Once he gathers up enough strength to start pushing again, he reached his hands down to his ass spreading his cheeks apart.

The American let out a groan feeling the next two eggs trying to make their way out, he started pushing and felt one of the eggs start moving and bulging at his anus. For some reason he felt like it would take away the pain if he did something to stimulate pleasure.

He took one of his hands away from spreading his cheeks and put it between his legs. Slowly and hesitantly circling his middle finger around his gooey bulging entrance, he could feel it start twitching around the egg.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and started breathing a bit harder, his other hand left from spreading his cheek to now stroking his cock. "A-Ahh~" The teen let out a soft moan, stroking himself harder and faster.

His finger which was currently rubbing his bulging hole then pressed against the egg and pushed it deeper inside of him racking his abdominal with pain but then the third egg pressed right against his prostate.

"Ah!" He gasped and unintentionally slipped another finger inside of him, then pushing and pulling in and out of his twitching hole, up against the eggs so they could stimulate some more pleasure.

And that's just what he got. He started bucking his hips into his hand, arching his back off of the bed and moaning out "O-Oh fuck yes! Ahh!" Drool running down the side of his face, his eyes rolling back.

He kept this up until he moaned out loudly, cumming onto his chest and pulling out his fingers as both eggs popped out in a gooey mess.

Alfred panted as though he had been on the longest jog ever, but he couldn't feel the other egg moving at all.

Groaning as his body tried hard to push it out, it wouldn't budge at all. It was stuck.

He began panicking just a bit; Alfred had sat up tiredly and tried to get out of bed but his legs felt like jelly so he fell a few times before being able to stand up somewhat properly and waddle to the bathroom, feeling the pinkish gooey stuff run down his leg making him shiver.

The teen made his way into the bathroom and settled down in the tub on his hands and knees. "O-Okay, just p-push it out in one go….y-you can do this…" He spoke to himself in reassurance and took a good deep breathing.

"HNNNNGH!" He pushed as hard he could and tears rolled down his cheeks; poor Alfred was in so much pain. This egg felt much bigger than the others, about two times bigger than the others to be specific. "I-It hurts! Oh g-god it hurts!" He screamed out feeling the egg bulge out of his widely spread anus. "Nnnngh! P-Please come out! " He begged and felt the huge egg spread him even wider then fall into the tub.

Alfred's body collapsed out of pure exhaustion, his legs and ass felt really numb.

After about an hour of resting in the tub he slowly got up out of it and picked up the huge egg as well. Looking at the tub he noticed it was now a gooey mess with a little bit of blood and shit in it. He felt disgusted and quickly went back into his room to clean himself up and throw away his ruined sheets, clothes, and the eggs.

Once he was fully clothed again he cleaned out the tub and went back into his room plopping onto his fresh sheets. "Ugh….my ass still hurts…" He told himself and rolled onto his side and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The dull aching in the Americans stomach started getting more and more painful by the minute. Soon he had woken up only to look down at his swollen stomach; which looked bigger than usual when he had these eggs.

He tried sitting up my pain rippled through his abdominal forcing him to lay right back, Alfred groaned and rubbed his bulging stomach feeling that the eggs were a bit bigger than last time, and he could feel more as well.

Alfred wriggled out of his pajama pants, already soaked with pinkish goo in the back.

His stomach began cramping around the large eggs inside of him and the teen bit down on his bottom lip letting out a pathetic whimper and before he could hesitantly slip off his briefs he heard someone knock on his door.

Fear had filled every inch of his mind and he quickly cleared his throat and spoke up "U-Uhm, I'm busy!" He shouted, hoping his parents would just leave him alone for now.

But of course things didn't always go his way "Busy? Aren't you on spring break? "His father had said before knocking- more like banging on the door once more.

Alfred sighed in annoyance, he was in pain and his father was so damn persistent to come in his room and most likely bother him with more of his stupid British stories that made absolutely no sense!

His body wasn't going to wait and forced him to start pushing, but he really didn't want to since his father was right at the door, but he couldn't help it. He let out loud pained grunt feeling one of the eggs beginning to bulge out of his entrance.

On the other side of the door his father heard the pained grunt and worried quite a lot then slammed his foot into the door, busting the lock and causing the door to swing open

Alfred gasped and his egg pushed out into his boxers.

His father; Arthur was quickly hit by the stench of sweat and another scent as well but he couldn't identify it. "Alfred…what's going on here…?"

The teens face went completely red and he was too nervous to even tell him but his body was telling him otherwise. "L-Look dad, I….I dunno why, but a while ago I, nngh, started laying these eggs a-and I think they get bigger each time I have them…b-because, nnngh! I-It hurts so much!" He strained at the end feeling another egg trying to make its way out.

Arthur would be practically drooling at this point, hearing his son grunting like that was so…sexy. He has such a sick mind of course, but who could blame him? He was the one who had put this egg laying curse upon his son a while back, he never thought it worked because Alfred never told him.

The Brit blinked pulling himself back to reality and over to his son, he crawled onto the edge of the bed and slipped off the soaked boxers with egg in it. "Alright dear I'm going to need you to take nice even breathes okay? Try and keep calm." He spoke in a soft tone just to make sure Alfred keeps his calm.

Alfred wasn't at all calm in any way, the eggs felt so huge and his ass was so sore. But he tried his best to listen to his father and calm down, breathing in and out, in and out- suddenly his breath hitched and he let out a loud grunt, digging his nails into the mattress as his body tired force to out another large egg from his aching anus.

Arthur held his legs apart getting a better look at his Alfred's puckered hole, clenching and unclenching, oozing with gooey pinkish fluid. His bit his lips and tried to keep calm himself, but he had a strong urge to shove his fingers in the boy, but he had to act as though he wasn't expecting this.

"D-Dad, it…it hurts." He began sobbing and groaning; one of the eggs was stuck was stuck and blocking all the others.

His father rubbed his hand over his son's swollen stomach trying to find the stuck egg, he moved his hand lower to his lower abdomen and felt it; pressing against it, trying to get it moving again.

"-!" Alfred felt immense pain where his father had been pressing "S-Stop!" He raised his voice, feeling the large egg start moving made him squirm in pain, as it went lower he grunted and started pushing again, only the pinkish goo sputtered out of his entrance, still no egg. "I…I can't- it's t-too big…"

Arthur worried quite a lot and then heard someone clearing their throat; he looked towards the door and noticed his wife. She looked both shocked and disgusted but before she could even open her mouth to say something, Arthur spoke up quickly "I need you to call an ambulance right now!"

She was confused but looked over at her son who was groaning in pain and quickly left to call an ambulance to hurry over.

"I'm sorry love for hurting you; I'll make you feel better." The Brit took a hold of the boys cock and began taking nice long strokes. His other hand felt over his sore anus and began rubbing it gently.

Alfred looked away from his dad; this was all too weird for him. His father was pleasuring him so he wouldn't be in much pain trying to have these eggs? He could not wrap his head around that logic. Although it did feel good, he couldn't help letting out soft moan as his cock hardened in to dad's hand.

The Brit stroked faster and once he saw the boy mewling in pleasure, he slipped his fingers inside of him; he was quite loose since the eggs stretched him quite a bit, but his sons tighten slightly around his fingers.

"D-Dad, stop…" He sounded pretty pathetic. As if Alfred had enough strength to stop his father, so he took it and tried to enjoy it for now.

Alfred gasped as his father's fingers went deeper, little did he know this father had added another finger inside of him and pressed up against the stuck egg, which then pressed right up against the teens prostate making him moan out "A-Ahh, m-more…" He couldn't help his mind from forcing out those words

As Arthur thrust his fingers inside of him he watched closely at Alfred bucking his hips, drooling and moaning louder. He himself couldn't help but get hard; his son's body looked so delicious, covered with sweat while his ass leaked pinkish goo.

Before he could even take off his pants his son arched his back off of the bed moaning out loudly and cumming onto his chest; he'd really have to teach his son how not to cum so early.

The Brit saw the women come back into the room, and Arthur quickly wiped the cum from Alfred's chest and looked over to her.

She panted softly from running back up the stairs in such a hurry "Th-The ambulance…it's here."

Arthur nod and wrapped the messy bed sheets and his son and lifting him up, he groaned softly trying to ignore the others weight- because wow this kid was pretty heavy. Maybe it was just because of the eggs?

Alfred clung to his dad and whimpered in pain as his bulging stomach pressed against his father's chest.

Once they were downstairs the gurney was right in the living room and Arthur gently laid his son onto it, the men who had brought it in quickly grabbed both sides of it and rushed him out of the house and into the ambulance truck.

The American shivered and once he was put in the truck he just wanted to rest, maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt before he got to the hospital. His body was completely exhausted anyways and there was no point forcing himself to stay up. Slowly his eyes lids shut and everything around him was muted out, he had then fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred's eyes opened slowly; once his vision became clearer his eyes locked a rather tall looking male right in between his legs.

The taller male smiled softly and tapped the tip of Alfred's nose "Ah, it is good to see that you are finally awake." He adjusted the obstetric table that Alfred had been laying on and made it so that the teen was sitting up in a more comfortable position, although his legs were still spread apart and strapped into the stirrups. "You do know where you are right?"

Alfred gathered up his thoughts and woke himself up more and nodded "Yeah, the…the hospital right?" He looked around noticing all the medical stuff, making him shiver just a bit; he was never a big fan of hospitals. He looked down at what he was wearing and what he was in, he just seemed to be wearing one of those hospital gowns that you have to wear for check-ups and stuff.

And what he was in…? He didn't really know, but he was almost positive that this was what they used on pregnant women. "Um…what is this thing?" Alfred thought it would be more helpful to know what the named of it was at least.

The doctor; Ivan chuckled softly "That is an obstetric table; it is used on women who are giving birth. The way it is set up is-" The Russian man pointed to the stirrups "The women put their legs in here, this puts less pressure on their bodies when giving birth and makes the child come out more easier. In your position, well- heh, it's actually rather interesting." Ivan stated.

He hummed softly "When you first entered the hospital, your, err, parents? I'm assuming were the ones who told us that you were laying eggs. But your father had specified that they were rather too big for you to push out and your mother suggested that they would rather you somehow give birth to the eggs rather than getting them surgically removed."

Ivan trailed his fingers over Alfred's bulging stomach; Alfred had been taking in this information and frowned "B-But they were too big to push out! H-How am I going to do it now?" He sounded a bit worried and hoped he really wouldn't have to go through that pain again.

The taller male shook his head and shushed the American "Calm yourself, I have injected numbing medicine in certain parts of your body. This is why you are not in pain now, when you start pushing out the eggs it will still hurt, but I sure not as much as it did without the medicine." Ivan pulled up the gown and rubbed the boy's stomach.

Alfred sighed in reassurance, calming back down just a bit. His cheeks blushed red when the doctor had pulled up his gown and rubbed his stomach. "S-So….uh, when exactly am I going to have to start pushing again?"

Ivan slipped out a needle from his coat pocket "Not until I prick you with this, it is an injection that if given to pregnant a woman, which causes them to go into labor quicker." He stuffed the needle back into his pocket "But first I would like to ask a few questions so I could help you a little more, is that okay with you?"

The American felt a chill run up his spine seeing the needle but looked away from it and nodded "Um yeah, that's alright with me…" He pulled his gown back down when the doctor had walked away from rubbing his stomach and over to his office chair, then rolling his chair over to him with a clip board, pen, and gloves.

The doctors snapped on the elastic gloves and clicked his pen looking over a few questions on his clip board. "So, tell me when this egg laying all started? Please be as detailed as possible."

Alfred thought for a second and spoke up "Uh…I think it all started when I was fourteen, I started getting really weird stomach cramps and I just assumed it was like regular stomach problems or something. And so when I tried to use the bathroom I was having a…um, pretty difficult time, and when I finished I couldn't help but look what was inside of me and I saw two eggs in the toilet. I-I was too scared to tell my parents so I just threw them away." He stopped momentarily and rubbed his stomach "And I guess over time I started having more and they started getting bigger; about a month ago I had pretty big ones not as big as these ones inside of me now though."

The Russian nodded finished writing it down on his clip board "When you're having these eggs, do they ever hatch?" This question really floated around in his head and it would be a shame that this entire time Alfred had been throwing away 'children' if anyone could even call them that.

Alfred surely hoped not.

He shook his head lightly "No, I don't think so. They're pretty light when I have them; I don't think anything could be inside of 'em." One time he had shook one of the eggs and only heard sloshing; he just assumed it was like any other egg.

Ivan nodded once more and wrote that down as well. "Alright we're done for now, let's get you ready for birth." His own patience was running thin and he was getting far too excited about this 'condition'. He got up from his chair rolling it back over to his desk and pulled over his table of medical instruments, also a machine in which to take an ultra sound; though he hardly believed he would need to use them.

The teen eyeballed the certain stuff and tried taking nice even breathes to keep himself calm "S-So…what type of doctor are you anyways?" he asked feeling just a bit anxious.

The taller male was glad the boy had asked that "Ah, I am specialist for gynecology and colonoscopies." He knew much about birth and the digestive system. It interested him to a point most other doctors assumed he was some sort of creep.

"Though my actions may be a bit…eccentric, I assure you that you are in good hands, Alfred." He smiled brightly and pulled out the needle from his pocket and small antibacterial pad. He swiped it over the teens arm and grabbed the needle, squirting out any air bubbles from it and gentle pressed it into Alfred arm.

Alfred flinched slightly and closed his eyes tightly when the needle was inserted and he felt the stuff being injected inside of him.

About a few minutes later his stomach began clenching around the eggs and his ass started to leak with pinkish goo. Alfred's breathing quickened and he groaned softly feeling the egg that was stuck finally nudging its way out. "N-Nngh, th-the eggs are coming…" He told the taller male who then positioned himself between Alfred's legs again.

"Hmm, very interesting." Ivan's index finger hovered over Alfred's oozing puckered anus and slipped his finger inside.

Alfred's eyes widen and his face went completely red "Wh-What are you doing?" He couldn't keep his calm at this point; he felt the egg trying to make its way out and pressing up against Ivan's finger. "P-Please move your finger."

The taller male ignored Alfred and pressed his finger right back up against the egg pushing it further into him and pressed against his prostate, he noticed as the boy gasped in pleasures and pain, clutched at the sides of the obstetric table. It was so adorable to Ivan. He then deiced to add another finger and another until he had four fingers inside the American.

Though Alfred was far too busy lost in pleasure to notice what the other had been doing or what was going to do. He bucked his hips and tried to get more friction against his 'sweet' spot.

"Such a wanton boy." Ivan chuckled softly and thrust his fingers in and out quickly of Alfred, so very tempted to fist him but assumed maybe there wasn't time for that just yet, he'll just let the cute American boy have his fun.

Alfred moaned out loudly, he was pretty sure the entire hospital could hear him by now. After a few more hard thrusts he came to his limit, arching his back off of the table moaning and cumming on his chest.

Once Ivan pulled his fingers out of Alfred, the teen grunted and two eggs stretched out of him in a pink gooey mess. Ivan quickly caught the warm gooey eggs and set them to the side.

Alfred's head lolled to the side as he panted hard, trying to regain his breathes. He rubbed his slightly smaller stomach. Due to the numbing medicine still running through him, without hesitation he began grunting again, his hands clutched to the sides of the table again and digging his nails into it deeply "Nnngh!" Another egg peaked out of his hole.

The Russian male rubbed Alfred's stomach "Try not pushing so hard, just let it come out naturally." He prepped his hands under the boy's anus waiting for the next egg to come.

The teen nodded breathlessly and he groaned as his body pushed out the egg into Ivan's hands almost easily. "I-I'm…so….tired.."

Ivan frowned and felt a bit bad for the young man and reached over rubbing his stomach again "Feels like you only have three more, just remember to breathe and let them come out naturally, it'll be over very soon." He tried reassuring him.

Alfred couldn't push out anymore eggs, he was far too exhausted and when he tried to push the out he just ended up grunting pathetically and more of the nasty pinkish goo came out. "I…..I c-can't…..too tired…."

The Russian sighed; he wanted to see the American boy lay more eggs. Well luckily he remembers he had something quite useful, though he knew that it would probably be dangerous- but who really cares? Surely not him, he did state his methods were unethical.

He pulled off the gooey gloves tossing them into a trash bin, and then went into one of the drawers pulling out another needle, giving it a little tap and squirt to make sure no air bubble like last time.

The tired boy looked at Ivan in confusion, another needle? Really? What is even safe to inject him with more stuff? Well what did he know anyways; he wasn't a doctor so maybe he needed this or something. "Wha-What's that for…..."

Ivan smirked softly and walked over to Alfred "Now you see this is just like the last shot but stronger. It rushes the pregnancy while having the baby so it women don't have to spend such a long time having their child. Although this is not recommended because injecting things into your body while giving birth can damage the baby. But since you are not having a baby I do not know for sure what it will do to you. Let's find out, yes?" He grabbed the boys arm and pressed the needle in and injected the stuff inside of him.

Alfred grew a bit scared, he suddenly started feeling terrible stomach pain as his body cramped up around the eggs tightly and forcing them out. He tried to contain the pained squeaks but they then turned into pain screams and grunts. "I-It hurts! P-Please make it s-stop!"

The taller male watched in amusement, it was so interesting how the pregnancy inducer seemed to work. Finally he saw one egg after another plop out into a gooey mess splattering on the floor.

The teen's body was trembling and tears rolled down his cheeks, his breathing was hard and unstable. Soon he had passed out from it all and his body slowly stopped trembling.

Ivan chuckled "I have so much to experiment with him! Such unique reactions to different types of drugs, oh how fun will this be." He hummed softly and began to clean up the mess on the floor then grabbed all the eggs and placed them in a drawer in his desk. He would have to experiment on those as well.

He cleaned up Alfred's body and laid him in a regular medical bed. Ivan couldn't wait until the boy woke up; there was much to do, so much to do.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours have passed and Ivan was being scolded by the other doctors and nurses about the noise from the other day.

He didn't mind what they said or how they looked at him, he just paid good attention to his lovely patient. Who was heavily sleeping; how cute was that? Though of course it didn't hurt chat with a few nurses on gathering more syringes with certain injections inside of them.

Alfred wriggled around in the sheets a bit before slowly opening up his eyes; he looked over to the front door of the room and noticed his doctor was talking with a few nurses, most likely about doctor stuff or something. He sat up and looked down at his stomach; it was back down to its original chubby size.

The teen sighed softly in relief and looked around the room, and noticed there was a large unfamiliar bag in there, he bit his lip and swallowed the worry in his throat.

Ivan heard the sheets shuffling and looked back over to Alfred "Well, good evening, Alfred." He smiled softly and then immediately stopped talking to the nurses, closing the door and locking it. "How is my favorite patient doing? Not in any pain, I hope."

Alfred looked over to Ivan and shook his head "Ah, um, no pain…" He looked down, and fiddled with the sheets, remembering only partially of what happened last night, but still got a good image in his head of what happened, it made him shiver.

The doctor grabbed his office chair settling down in it and rolled over to Alfred's bedside "I have some very interesting things to tell you." He hummed softly "Seems as though your body works just like a woman's body. You see when you give birth to the large eggs they caused you to be quite loose, but while you were sleeping I gave you a small prostate exam and noticed that your anus has returned to its original tight self! Is that not amazing? You see, women also do this when giving birth. They also become quite loose after birth but not too long after the baby is born they return back to how they originally were, unless they were always loose." He chuckled

The American gave a disgusted look, he hated listening about this; female anatomy grossed him out. And a prostate exam…? That's where they put their finger inside of you and check for cancer right? So weird, especially since he was told it was in his sleep. "Um, can we, get on with whatever we're doing next? I just wanna go home."

Ivan pouted softly "You're quite eager." He sighed and rolled over to his bag full of many items and placed them on the bed "Eager boys like you get nowhere, I hope you know that." He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a thick vibrating dildo, anal beads, egg vibrators, and a cock ring. A smirk spread across his lips "I've been told that you cum quite quickly, yes? Well I am going to help you with that, and help you practice on giving birth to the eggs."

Alfred turned red almost immediately "Wh-What the hell!?" He eyed the large dildo and couldn't help but just stare at it "Th-That's fucking huge…." Muttering to himself.

The taller male started laughing at the young man's reaction, he patted the boys leg "Now-now, don't be so shocked, I assure you, you will like this. Now get on your hands and knees." He demanded in the nicest way he could.

How could Alfred really believe this was happening to him? It was so embarrassing! The teen's face was bright red and he felt like he could just drop dead in embarrassment, but he listened to the other and moved the cover and got on his hands and knees. "….J-Just be gentle, please…"

The doctor grabbed the bottle of lube from his bag and popped open the cap squirting some into his hand and pulled up Alfred's gown "First let's get you hard." Speaking in a soft tone and gentle wrapped his hand around the teens cock and began stroking slowly.

Alfred let out a shaken breath and moaned softly, his body loved the feeling of Ivan's big warm hand stroking his cock. He felt himself getting hard in the others hand and he started mewling softly in pleasure.

Ivan clicked his tongue "No self-control at all, look how hard you are and I've only been stroking you for just a bit." He let go of Alfred's twitching cock and grabbed the cock ring, clipping it around Alfred's base and balls tightly enough to point where the boy wouldn't be able to cum any time soon. Ivan hummed softly hearing the teens groan.

The American gripped the sheets of the bed lightly "Wha-What the…?" He looked down at the cock ring retraining him "T-Take it off, please." He whimpered.

The taller male shook his head "I am sorry Alfred but I cannot do that just yet, you are not trained to cum just yet, be patient." He squirted more lube onto his hand and lubed up the anal beads then began to push in bead by bead, which had gotten bigger when they reached the end.

Alfred bit his bottom lip and looked over his shoulder trying to see what was entering him "Wh-What are you putting inside of me?" At first it just felt kind of weird when the small beads had been pushed inside of his puckered hole but then it started feeling somewhat good? Although he didn't enjoy that each one seemed to keep getting bigger.

"Hm? Oh, well these are anal beads, I will pull all of them out in one go, it will most likely feel good." Most likely, as is in probably not and it will probably hurt you but I really don't care. He grinned as he shoved the last one inside of Alfred, which was the largest.

"-!?" Right before he could even say anything Ivan had hooked his finger around the last hook and yanked out all the beads in one quick pull. Alfred screamed out and dug his nails into the bed; he buried his face in the pillow, raising his ass up higher.

Ivan noticed Alfred's anus was twitching slightly and pre-cum had been leaking from his cock "Goodness! It seems you enjoyed that more than I thought." He gave Alfred's ass a good smack, loving the yelp that came from the other and how easily his ass cheek blossomed red with his hand print. "Ah, I've let you have too much fun; I think I deserve some pleasure as well." He grabbed the boy by his hair and yanked him to the floor.

"Heh, look at your cute red face, do you want something in your adorable mouth?" The taller male chuckled softly and settled back down into his office chair, unzipping his pants pulling out his big hard cock.

Alfred whimpered as he was dragged to the floor by his hair and didn't speak up when hearing the question, he stared at Ivan's big cock and couldn't help but fantasize about it, maybe it was his hormones acting up again but he just felt horny for the other.

He got closer in between his legs and took the tip into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and taking more of the others cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head, sucking it with such good talent.

Ivan sat back and moaned softly running his hand through the others hair and gripping it "Mmmh, y-you're quite good at this; I bet you suck all the boys cocks at school, don't you?" He grinned.

The teen winced when the doctor gripped his hair and groaned around his cock. He took that little statement in offense, he was a virgin- but not by the mouth, he's sucked about 2 dicks before and both of them were one of his best friends trying out new things.

Alfred pulled away from Ivan's cock, drooling just a bit "P-Please fuck me, I-I need to cum." He begged, rubbing the inner thighs of the doctor.

Oh how Ivan wished Alfred had said that earlier, but the Russian did not want to be pulled into temptation that quickly. "Fine, little bitch. You don't even want me to cum first do you? Selfish whore." He yanked Alfred backed up and then shoved him over the bed "You want my dick so bad, don't you? He leaned over the others back rubbing his hard cock against Alfred's ass, he leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "You want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week? I'll fill your slutty ass with cum until you burst and make you beg to have my children." Though that wasn't possible, he adored dirty talking.

The American groaned and dry humped the bed, moaning each time his aching cock rubbed against the sheets, and he just felt like he would melt if Ivan continued the delicious dirty talk "O-Oh god yes, mmh, f-fuck me please." He begged more grabbing onto the sheets of the bed and grinding his ass back up against Ivan's throbbing cock.

Ivan couldn't help but groan when Alfred grinded his ass up against him "Nnngh, not yet, slut." He grabbed the bottle of lube and the egg vibrators, he lubed those up and began to push them inside of Alfred "This is your training." He shoved at least eight eggs inside the boy.

Alfred whined hearing the other say 'not yet' and instead of feeling the doctors cock, he felt the slicked up eggs get shoved in side of him "Hnnngh, s-stop! Th-That's enough!" He hated the feeling of the eggs inside of him but appreciated that they were normal sized.

The Russian stopped shoving the eggs inside of him and hummed softly grabbing the large vibrating dildo and lubing that up as well; Ivan plopped back in his office chair. "Come here, slut. You're going to finish what you started; fuck yourself if you're that horny." He watched as the greedy boy got off of the bed and back onto his knee right between his legs.

As the teen grabbed the dildo and slowly began to nudge it inside of him; he whimpered as he stretched him widely and pushed up against the eggs, making him feel completely full. He breathed heavily over Ivan's dick before taking it back in his mouth and sucking it once more, then his other hand went back thrust the large dildo in and out of him, making him moan around Ivan's cock.

Ivan groaned softly and grabbed the controls for the vibrating eggs and dildo, turning them onto the highest setting and tossing them to the side. "H-Having fun, bitch?" He grabbed a hand full of Alfred's hair pulling him down making him deep throat his cock.

Alfred arched his back and moaned loudly as both the vibrating eggs and dildo began to vibrate violently inside of him; he gagged a bit around Ivan's cock but relaxed his throat and continuing to suck him off. His eyes were partially rolling in the back of his head and drool ran down his chin, pleasure blinding his thoughts and trapping him in his own world of blissful mind numbing pleasure.

So cute, Alfred looked so adorable deep throating the older males cock and moaning so loudly from the vibrators. Soon Ivan had reached his peak, tightly pulling Alfred's hair and moaning out as he came down the others throat.

And Alfred swallowed it all down and pulled his mouth away from Ivan's cock panting like a bitch in heat "P-Please …I-I need to c-cum!" He begged gripping Ivan's thighs.

Ivan smirked then stood up, stuffing his cock back into his boxers and zipping his pants back up. He grabbed Alfred throwing him onto his back on the bed and took off the cock ring "Then cum, slut. You deserved it."

The American clung onto the sheets of the bed and let out a loud shameful moan, cumming right onto his chest. He panted heavily and grunted as he pushed out the dildo and eggs. "I-I….I really have to-" Once his cock went limp he had pissed on the bed, though it wasn't fully his fault. He had been holding it in since yesterday and since he just had one of the best organisms in his life he just couldn't hold back any longer.

All Ivan did was chuckle and lean down giving the boy a kiss on the cheek "Ssssh, it's alright. I'll clean it up. I've got to make sure you're all clean before your parents arrive, they are coming to get you tomorrow and I still must give you a few things before you leave, but for now cute patient, rest." He gentle brushed his fingers through the Alfred's hair and watched him doze off; he quickly cleaned him up and tucked him back into the bad then moved his office chair back over to his desk.

He sat back down and the opened his drawer full of Alfred's large eggs from the other day; what a surprise they didn't rot like regular eggs. Ivan picked one up and examined it, Alfred was right, they were pretty light. He placed it onto the table and grabbed a scalpel from his other drawer and tapped at the egg until the shell broke just a bit. "Interesting…" The Russian noticed the insides weren't at all like eggs; it all just looked like pink goo on the inside? He pulled over his microscope and slide out the tiny glass tray and poured some of the pink goo onto it. He then slides the tray back inside of the microscope and looks through it, adjusting it slightly. "Hmm, very interesting…Seems that there is something alive in the eggs but looks like it dies off quickly…maybe it is the same as regular eggs. They need to be fertilized to actually live…" He sat back and thought this over quite a bit.

His eyes locked onto the sleeping teen "If my hypothesis is correct then he will end up technically become 'pregnant' but that still doesn't make sense as to what will exactly be inside of the eggs…" He chuckled softly "Well in science you must take risks to seek a result." Ivan grinned, he plan was to fertilize Alfred by tomorrow and not tell him about the whole 'pregnant' thing. He wanted to see what'll happen once Alfred comes back to the hospital a month later.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan spun around slowly in his office chair, glee filled every inch of his thoughts due to the fact that this was the day he would be fertilizing Alfred.

Alfred on the other hand was going to be unaware of the whole fertilizing plan and with that said, he was still asleep. Though he did start shifting around and was soon to wake up.

The Russian stopped the spinning and got up noticing the boy had been slowly waking up, he hummed softly and walked over by his side and gently brushed the hair away from his eyes "Good evening my lovely patient." His tone was soft and sweet.

Alfred blinked a few times adjusting his eye sight, he was comfortable he could go back to sleep but he remembered this was his last day in the hospital and his mother and father would be coming to get him soon.

He was pretty sure his cheeks were blossoming red when the doctor stood by his side and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Ah, um, hello doctor…s-so, what are we doing for today?" He began to sit up.

The taller male chuckled softly as the other blushed; how could he be cuter than he already is?

"We won't have very much to do today since you must leave but I have packed a bag for you parents, the bag is filled with items you will need before you come back next month. Ah, and also-" He had leaned down closer to Alfred and whispered into his ear "I am going to make you mine today."

The teens face had never been so red before. He was only a seventeen year old virgin with some experience, but damn did he want to the doctor to fuck his brains out the other day. "A-Are we going to, uh, do it now or-"

He was completely stopped in his sentence when Ivan had crashed his lips against his. Alfred's eyes widened but he couldn't resist, how could he? He kissed right back and soon he felt the others tongue in his mouth, both of their tongues were fighting for dominance and throughout this battle Ivan had realized the way they were making out was uncomfortable.

Ivan pushed aside Alfred's cover and grabbed the boy, still keeping their lips attached. He picked him up and settles himself on the bed before settling Alfred down onto his lap.

Alfred pulled away from the kiss momentarily, panting for enough air that his nose wasn't providing enough for him. "Ahh…hh…damn..." He spoke breathlessly.

The Russian smirked softly and kissed Alfred's jawline up to his earlobe and nibbled on it, earning a soft gasp from the teen. "Heh, seems you are quite sensitive around this area, yes?" He nibbled lower to the side of his neck and dragged his tongue along the side of his neck back up to his earlobe and blow on it gentle

The American couldn't help but shiver and let a quiet moan escape his lips, though it wasn't quite quiet enough for Ivan's ears.

Ivan absolutely savored that quiet moan and decided to tease him just a bit more "I want to fill you with my cock and thrust deep into you until the entire the hospital knows who you belong to. I'll make you beg for more until your voice goes raw…" He noticed how Alfred seemed to enjoy the dirty talk; he could practically feel the other get hard just by his lewd words; how adorable.

There was no possible way Alfred could deny his love for the dirty talk; his cock was half hard and quite noticeable through the thin hospital gown.

Alfred wasn't sure where his mind was at this point; his ragging teenage hormones were making him go crazy on the inside. "P-Please…fuck me already…" He wriggled his soft ass against Ivan's crotch, he was almost positive he could feel the doctor's hard bulge twitching in his slacks.

The Russian groaned softly when Alfred had wriggled down onto his strained cock, he moved the teen up just a bit, just so he could take off his pants and free his aching cock from his boxers; Alfred was just so cute, if he could fuck the other raw right now he would, but fucking dry wouldn't only hurts Alfred but hurt himself in the process.

He reached into his pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube, just for this occasion and squirted it into his hand. Ivan gentle spread some onto his cock and then used one hand to spread one of Alfred's ass cheek and rubbing some of the lube around his puckered hole. He could hear the other squeaking at the cool lube touching his anus; how cute, really Ivan couldn't express how adorable the other was.

The teen placed his hands on Ivan's chest for a bit of support, he knew what he was about to do.

After the doctor finished lubbing him up, Alfred positioned himself above Ivan's cock and slowly pushed himself down onto it. He grit his teeth and a groaned forced itself from his throat when feeling the stinging sensation of the others large cock penetrating him.

Ivan couldn't help but groan as well, the tightness of Alfred's ass was unbelievable, he pinched Alfred's thighs and whispered under his breath for the other to relax and stop being so tense. He had reached out his hands and cupped Alfred voluptuous ass and gave it a little squeeze.

Once the young man was fully penetrated, Ivan started to bring his hips up and back down, thrusting at a slow pace.

Alfred bit his bottom lip and dug his nails into the older man's chest as the doctor started moving his hips and slowly thrusting in him. He hadn't been feeling much pleasure really; he was in fact feeling very fully and still couldn't adjust to having the adult inside him.

"Th-This isn't feeling good-" He strained out, it wasn't until he felt a sudden spark of pleasure run up his spine causing him to shiver and let out a squeak. "O-Oh fuck…! D-Do that again!" He blurted out, for a moment the stinging sensation had almost completely disappeared.

Ivan grinned "Ah, finally found it." He was excited to finally hit the others sensitive bundle of nerves. He was prepared to ram hard into him and make the teen moan louder than before- make him feel something he's never felt before.

It was inevitable that he wouldn't do it, but it was the fact that Alfred was a virgin and he'd hate to fuck him too roughly and end up scaring the young man to a point where he'd never come back to this hospital. It wouldn't only ruin his reputation but he curious research on Alfred's egg birthing.

He held tightly Alfred's hips, thrusting a little harder- picking up the slow and almost too comfortable pace.

Alfred's breath hitched and he began bouncing himself on the man's cock, he was panting and his moans were growing louder and louder within seconds. He couldn't take it, his body was taking the unfamiliar pleasure to its peak and Alfred couldn't even think straight and let his body take control.

"F-F-Fuck! AH!" He pushed himself down further onto Ivan's throbbing cock, back arched, eyes already teary with pleasure, and not to mention drool had been rolling down his chin. He was a complete mess but wanted more.

Ivan's breathing was almost reaching Alfred's pace; he let out lightly moans as he thrust harder into the boy. He felt so good; Alfred's ass was too perfect, moist and tight. He would probably cum sooner than he thought.

He groaned before forcing some words out of his throat "Y-You like riding my cock d-don't you, patient?"

The teenager closed his eyes tightly and nodded his head immediately "Y-Yes! I-I love riding y-your cock! Ahh! I-It feels t-too good!" He was close to cumming until he felt something squeeze around his aching untouched cock.

Opening his eyes momentarily he saw Ivan squeezing the base of it, not too hard, but enough to a point where he was unable to cum- he let out a loud whine "N-Nooo! L-Let go, p-please let me cum!" He cried out.

The Russian male wasn't going to listen to Alfred's pleas, at least not yet "G-Go on, ride it l-like you stole it. Nnngh, sh-show me you w-want to cum." He wanted to make the boy scream in pleasure before he would cum inside.

Alfred felt so embarrassed but he did like he was told, he rode Ivan's cock harder. Only the sound of slapping skin and loud moans could be heard in the room. "P-Please! I-I can't take it! I-I-I'm gonna b-burst!" He shouted.

And almost instantly Ivan was full satisfied and released the young man's twitching depraved cock. Alfred had let out a loud wanton moan and was positive the people in the rooms above and on the side of him were getting a good sound of him; cum spurt from his cock onto his chest and Ivan's.

Ivan thrust inside of Alfred a few more times before cumming deep inside him with a loud groan. He panted and settled back.

Alfred was trembling as he felt the man's cum shoot inside of him, it felt so weird. He didn't have enough strength to say much so he collapsed against Ivan's chest also panting; Ivan cock slipped out of Alfred, only having a little bit of cum leak from the American's ass. Most of it was captured by his body and absorbed into the tiny unfertilized eggs.

After a few minutes of lying there and catching up with their breathing, Ivan broke the ice and spoke up. "Your…Your parents should be here soon, let me get you cleaned up and so we can get you ready for your departure."

The teen murmured something like 'okay' but he was still so tired to he took a small nap on Ivan's chest before having to wake up a half hour later to get ready to go back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred flopped onto the bed and rubbed his slightly swollen stomach, he could have sworn it was getting bigger every second- or maybe that was just him over thinking again... It wasn’t as if he could help it though. His parents had been over feeding him the first month out of the hospital.

And since he finally started going back to school it became and odd routine as the weeks passed by; first there was the morning sickness, then going to school completely drained, and lastly coming home to unnecessary amount of food piled onto the dining room table.

He didn’t mind the food too much! Actually he really liked when his mom cooked him food, it was always so perfect and delicious-- on the other hand. His dad’s cooking could see better days but it wasn’t too bad. Burnt sometimes, and either too much or too little salt, but not awful either way.

Luckily it was a Saturday and he had time to relax, everything was quiet and it felt as though nothing could go wrong at this very moment.

But, it did. Alfred felt a nauseous wave roll over his body and his stomach was churning and doing flips. He clasped his hand over his mouth and sat up. After a few minutes he swallowed down the thick bile in his throat- almost thinking he was out in the clear until the feeling hit him hard and vomit rushed out of his throat filling his mouth.

He quickly hopped out of bed and fumbled to the bathroom, swinging the door open not even bothering to close it. Alfred collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet and retched, emptying the contents from his stomach into bowl. 

Both hands held tightly to the rim, his stomach twitched and he’d gag and cough. The American hated this feeling, he felt completely weak and drained, plus vomiting was gross! He didn’t know why this was happening all of the sudden.

Without making a single noise Arthur watched from the hallway, down at his trembling gagging son. For some reason it was cute to him, the way the boy became so defenseless and pathetic, he wanted to take care of him, feed him.....and fuck him…

After all, this was his fault and wanted to use his child for his own disgusting desires-

“D-Dad…?” Alfred looked up at his father who seemed to be staring down at him with wanting eyes.

Arthur blinked and snapped back into reality, damn just when his thoughts were getting good the boy had to say something. “Errr, yes love? Do you want some water? I couldn’t help but hear you getting sick again…” His tone sounded so sympathetic; what a lie.

Alfred shook his head and reached out to the toilet handle, flushing it. He pushed himself up to his feet, legs trembling lightly. “C-Can you just help me down stairs? I think there’s some ginger ale in the fridge.” 

The older male nodded and went to Alfred’s side helping him up fully “Alright, come on...So how have you been feeling as of lately?” He might as well make sure the others egg ‘pregnancy’ was going well. Can’t have any complications this early.

“Thanks...Oh, uhm….” Alfred went silent, he didn’t know why he always felt so embarrassed about these things when talking to his dad, he guessed it was just normal teen embarrassment. “Uh, pretty crappy. I’ve been feeling really sick in the morning and my stomach is getting bigger...I get cramps now and then, I guess because it’s growing but it’s weird...It doesn’t feel like a lot of eggs and it feels pretty big…” He let out a shaky breath.

He didn’t want to admit how terrified he was of how big the eggs have been getting, he’d wake up in the middle of the night with bad stomach cramps feeling like he was being stretched widely from the inside.

Arthur grinned softly “Well no worries, the doctor told me that was to happen. You’ll be fine dear, just take it easy.” Who was he kidding, Alfred was getting to get big and he could already see it happening.

“M’kay…” Alfred didn’t really believe that, after the last eggs he had, he didn’t want to know how big these ones would get.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs and towards the living room Alfred gently pushed away from his father and settled himself on the couch, not wanting to get the ginger ale anymore, he was just really tired now.

The Brit watched him make his way to the couch and he went to the kitchen to grab a can of ginger ale for Alfred, guessing he must have been pretty tired from going all the way down stairs.

Arthur returned to the living room with the can and he sat beside Alfred, who seemed to be dozing off a bit. It was too cute.

He wrapped his arm around the teen and gently pulled him closed, he felt Alfred’s warm body snuggle up against him, although he was sure the boy didn’t do it because he wanted to, it was just a normal reaction to being tired and leaning against another.

Alfred didn’t give a damn at the moment, he just wanted rest, and he wanted to curl up around the warmth of his dad but he assumed it’d be kinda weird so he only scooted a little closer, leaning himself against the older mans body.  
Arthur enjoyed the nice silence and comfort, he let his hand- that was wrapped around Alfred, lay against the young mans stomach, rubbing soothing circles into it “...I can feel the eggs” He mumbled. He gently pressed into Alfred’s stomach making him squirm, which was the cutest thing ever.

Alfred’s comfort was broken by his father’s sudden words and pushing on his weak extended belly. He continued to squirmed trying to see if his dad would get the hint but it didn’t seem to occur to the other.

It wasn’t long until Arthur stopped and looked to Alfred “You understand I only want the best for you right? That I would never intentionally hurt you…”

The awkward atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Alfred nodded his head and looked back at his father with some worry in his eyes.

“The things I do to you are only because I don’t want you in pain, understand?” His voice was stern and to the point.

Alfred scooted away from his father “I-I understand, but...wh-why are telling me this now…?” His gaze slowly going downwards watching the others hand crawl on top of his and firmly grab it.

Arthur used his freehand to hold onto Alfred’s shoulder and gently push him back against the arm of the couch “No need to be nervous, like I said I would never intentionally hurt you…” He shifted his position on the couch and watched as Alfred had curled up into a ball.

“D-Dad! Um, I think you’re getting a little,uh, carried away. I-I know you’re just trying to h-help but- hMPH!” Alfred was quickly muffled by his father’s mouth harshly pressed up against his. He began to thrash around and pat his dads back. But the other didn’t move.

He didn’t wanna fall victim to this, he opened his mouth to scream but his father shoved his tongue into his mouth and Alfred whimpered.

Soon Alfred couldn’t take it anymore, his fathers tongue swirled around in his mouth and Alfred hesitantly moved his against the others. Their tongues swirled around and the kiss became more intense; teeth knocked together and lips moved.

Alfred’s body was starting to get too uncomfortable warm, his pajama pants felt tight and heat pooled in his groin. He wanted something to grind on, he needed something to touch him, he body need more.

The kiss was broken so they both could have some air which their nose wasn’t providing enough of. 

Arthur looked down at Alfred’s trembling body, he noticed the boy was hard but he didn’t seem to be opening his legs wide enough. He leaned back down and kissed the side of his neck, speaking softly “You’re so beautiful, dear. I know you want this as much as I do, so make this easier for me…”

Alfred squeaked feeling gently kisses along side his neck, his fathers words weren’t comforting and making him want to close his legs even tighter, but he couldn’t deny how horny was. So he spread his legs and kept imagining it was Dr.Braginsky.

The Brit grinned and slipped off his sons pajama pants getting a full view of the boys hard twitching cock. It was such a beautiful sight; Alfred’s entire body reeked of lust. But something made him stop for a moment…

Was he really going to fuck his son? The thoughts of shame filled his head only for a moment until he pushed them in the back of his mind and grabbed Alfred, flipping him over onto his stomach.

Alfred groaned when he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, he reached down to rub it then took and deep breath and hold onto the arm of the couch tightly, raising his ass upward to his father.

Arthur didn’t think Alfred was so eager and chuckled under his breath giving his son a nice smack on the ass “Well aren’t you acting like a needy whore.”

He tugged down Alfred’s briefs and gazed longingly of Alfred’s nice plump ass, it was so cute and round- he could rim the boy but he might save that for another time and place. For now he just grabbed the small bottle of lube from his pocket and pulled his own pants and underwear down. Squirting some lube into his hand he tossed the bottle over the couch and rubbed some on his hard cock.

Then spread Alfred’s ass cheeks with one hands and began to smear some lube onto his puckered hole. He moved his hips forward and rubbed his cock against Alfred’s hole, wanting to see the boy for a nice reaction.

Alfred panted softly, he was enjoying this too much. The small dirty talk, the spank, and feeling his dads cock rubbed up against his entrance. God his wanted to act like the neediest whore ever.

He pushed his hips back and whine “D-Daaaad, please no teasing...P-Please just…” He tired to hold back his needy urges, biting down hard onto his bottom lip.

“Hmm? What was that? You’ve got to speak louder dear. What do you want me to do?” He rubbed his cock harder and faster against Alfred’s twitching entrance. The thick smell of lust start emitting from Alfred in waves.

Drool dribbled down Alfred’s chin, he couldn’t hold back anymore, his felt like his was going to burst. “P-Please just f-fuck me! Please! I-I can’t take it anymooore...I-I want your cock inside of me, fuck me, own me, please.” He wanted to hump something and get it over with, every inch of him screamed more.

Arthur laughed and finally pushed himself into the boy, not taking it slow or anything. He started off fast and rough, because he knew Alfred wasn’t going to like it slow and passionate- not from how needy he was now.

Alfred moaned out loudly and dug his nails deep into the arm of the couch, he loved it. He loved the roughness, he wanted to be fucked until he came and then fucked again. “M-More! H-Harder!!” He begged.

The Brit nodded and thrusted and hard as he could, gripping Alfred’s hips tightly. He could cum any moment now, with Alfred moaning and begging like that. Plus the moist, hot tightness of the young mans ass was amazing. 

“F-Fuck, nngh, I-I love you A-Alfred.” He leaned down kissing the back of Alfred’s neck and reached one hand down to stroke Alfred’s cock, that was leaking pre-cum.

Alfred didn’t respond with an ‘I love you too’ just more moans and groaned until the heat in his body became too much “A-Aaaahn!!” He out moaned loudly and arched his back as he finally came, and collapsing against the couch, panting heavily.

Arthur grunted loudly as Alfred came and his ass squeezed around his cock tightly, he gave a few more thrusts before cumming deep into Alfred’s body. He panted roughly and leaned against Alfred.

Alfred started catching up with his breath and shivered feeling his father cum inside of him. Everything seemed to be calming down slowly until Alfred cringed upon feeling painful cramps in his lower abdomen; the eggs started to swell and stretch him inside.

He tried to keep calm but the cramps got to painful for him to bare and he screamed and whinned. “D-Dad! I-I-It’s hurtting! Make i-it stooop!!” He wanted to curl into and ball and rub his aching belly.

Arthur blinked and quickly pulled out of Alfred and used both hands to rub Alfred’s swelling tummy in a soothing way. “Ssssh, calm down, sssh. It’ll be alright, you’re fine…” He tied to sound as comforting as possible, although he wished Alfred could have had these pains during sex, he would have been much more excited.

The American groaned and tears ran down his cheeks, the cramps went down after a few long minutes and he panted gently. He rubbed the tears from his face and quickly moved away from under his father, “I-I have to pee!” He stumbled but dashed upstairs to the bathroom, thankfully not pissing himself, the pain made him feel like he would.

After he was done, he just got into the bathtub and decided he might as well take a bath and calm down from what all just happened.

Hoping that after he has these eggs, he would never speak of this again with his father, that nothing ever happened at all...


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred gently sighed before dragging himself into bed and rolled up in the sheets for warmth.

He started to dream about waking up and going to school, nothing much was happening just the same old teachers with their same old lectures….really nothing new.

It wasn’t until his lower abdomen started cramping up badly, he looked down at his very swollen belly- which looked ready to pop any second. He couldn’t help but start panicking and getting up, stumbling out of the classroom.

The pain started to grow more intense and the pinkish goop began soaking the back of his briefs, he didn’t know where to turn, the pain kept rising every second and his insides tightened around the large eggs trying to squeeze them out. 

With tears streaming down his, face moaning in pain- he blinked and all of the sudden he’s prepped on an obstetric table, panting hard and grunting. He saw Dr.Braginsky shake his head and sigh, only to rub the poor boys swollen twitching belly..

“I’m sorry Alfred but these eggs are far too big to come out, without damaging your anus.” The low tone in his voice was almost calming.

But Alfred didn’t take the information so well, he started panicking, flailing his arms about and tried to get up but the doctor grabbed his arms and strapped them down tightly to the sides of the birthing table. 

He sobbed and shrieked in pain, barely hearing his doctors voice telling him to push, but he simply couldn’t.

Alfred felt the first egg shift downward; the tip of the egg peaked out but only sputters of pinkish almost translucent goop came out and the egg disappeared back inside the boy.

Ivan shook his head once more before going over to his desk and pulling out a needle filled with the liquid that made the birthing process go by much quicker. He made sure Alfred stopped squirming around before jamming it into the boys arm and injecting it.

It only took a few seconds before the injection kicked in and Alfred let out an almost ear piercing scream. His insides forced the egg to come out, continuing to stretch his anus wider, and wider….until it finally ripped and blood began to leak down from toren entrance.

Alfred choked and gasped on his tear, there was no way he could handle this pain. The faint smell of blood made Alfred stomach churn and turn pale before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and then complete darkness scattered everywhere…

“Ahh!!” The American sprung up panting heavily, a thick layer of sweat coated his body and piss soaked his pajama pants and sheets. He looked down at his bulging belly before tears stained his cheeks and he started to cry loudly.

His parents in the other room were trying to get there rest until Alfred’s mother heard crying and shifted over to her husband.

“Honey……” She whispered gently and nudged his side “Arthur wake up.”

He mumbled before opening his eyes slightly and shifting over towards the women.

“What….?”

She frowned “Dear, I think...I think Alfred’s crying...please go check up on him I have to leave early in the morning.”

Arthur groaned, only wanting to sleep more but...Oh well, at least he’d get to see the young man cry. It was one of his many things he adored about the boy.

He slowly pulled himself out of bed and got up, walking out of the room and as he got closer to Alfred’s bedroom he could hear the crying; Arthur tried his best not to grin before stepping into the young mans bedroom.

“Oh dear, Alfie. Sssssh, it’s okay.” The Brit spoke gently and like that his entire mode took a shift as he made his way over to the bed and settled himself down on it. “Whatever is the matter?”

Alfred shook his head and continued to sob, he needed some comfort- something. He crawled onto the older mans lap not even caring that he was still wet with pee. 

“D-Dad, it was t-t-terrible! I-I was in s-so much pain a-and...and..” He buried his face into the crook of his father’s neck.

The smell of urine finally reached Arthur nostrils and he wrinkled his nose in disgusted, wanting to immediately shove the boy off but when the other had crawled onto his lap he was practically pinned down under the boys weight. “Ah...errr…”

“...My poor baby boy, I’m so sorry you had such a bad dream, it’s okay daddy’s here now.” He wrapped his arms around Alfred and rubbed circles into his back. As if the other nuzzling the crook of his neck wasn’t enough he felt the boy hug tighter and he could feel Alfred’s wet crotch against his.

Alfred sniffled “I-I’m not ready for this, I..I don’t w-wanna have any babies…” 

Arthur just shushed him and continued to rub his back, it somewhat shocked him to hear Alfred call the eggs babies, they technically were since they were now fertilized but he’d never thought the young man would resort to calling them children.

“It’s going to be okay….My sweet little boy, my lovely child...You’re going to have these babies and everything is going to be alright. I swear, it’s all going to be fine, daddy will be there for you.” He spoke completely off the top of his head but made it sound heartfelt.

Alfred pulled back and stared into his fathers eyes “R-Really…?”

Arthur nodded and kissed the boys cheek down to his jawline and then to his neck, nipping at it. 

Alfred squeaked and closed his eyes tightly. He wasn’t sure how to react anymore especially towards his father. 

The older male grinned softly and peppered kisses along side his neck back up to his cheek. Then pressed his lips against the boys, licking and gently biting at them for entrance to his mouth, soon Alfred opened his mouth hesitantly and Arthur dove his tongue in.

Their tongues twisting and rubbing against each other; Alfred moaned into Arthur’s mouth, rutting his large belly and damp crotch against his father. 

Arthur groaned and let his hands slid down the boys back to his plump ass then slipped them into his pajama pants and then into his briefs.   
Such easy access; his dragged a finger into the dip of his ass to his anus and pushed his middle finger through the wet ring of muscle, only to earn a faint squelching noise.

He was a bit surprised by how the young mans ass felt like a nice tight vagina. But he wasn’t complaining.

Alfred pulled away from the kiss, panting softly “Ahhh...d-dad..hhh..hh. More...” He groaned once Arthur pushed another finger in and then another.  
His ass was just so moist and started loosening up nicely, Arthur could feel the boy trying to push down on the fingers, wriggling himself in order to get more friction.

The young man could barely contain himself, it was as if a sudden instinct was unlocked.

“F-Fuck me...Pleeease...I want your cum inside of me..” Alfred spoke gently inside of Arthur’s ear. 

Arthur was so prepared to fuck the living hell out of Alfred, he took a deep breath and lifted Alfred and gently tossed him back onto the bed.  
It squeaked under his son’s weight but thank God it didn’t break.

He crawled on top of Alfred and hooked his freehand around the waistband of his own pajama pants and boxers- slipping them down to reveal his swollen twitching cock.

The older male pulled at Alfred’s briefs more until they reached his ankles and with ease, he slipped through the boys legs positioning his cock to Alfred’s wet asshole. Then began to push it inside.  
It felt so warm and soft around his cock, it squeezed it enough to make the sensation unbelievably good. 

Alfred mewled in pleasure, he was starting to overheat little by little so he slipped up his shirt, revealing his developing breasts.

Arthur leaned down and sucked on one of Alfred’s hard dark nipples and started to thrust his hips slowly, picking up the pace only as he heard Alfred’s barely comprehensible mumbling, although it sounded something along the lines of:  
“More!” and “Faster!”

When the Brit started to thrust deeper and faster, he immediately heard some footsteps making their way down the hall. He cursed under his breath and slapped his hand over Alfred’s mouth.

“Sweetheart? Is everything alright in there? I’m heading to work now and I just wanted to check…” Alfred’s mothers voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Arthur cleared his throat and spoke up   
“Ah, errr..Yes, love. Everything this is just fine. You just have a good day at work!”

The woman went silent and began to walk away.

Arthur sighed in relief and looked back down to his son- “Oh shite!”  
He took off his hand from the boys mouth, earning him a gasp.

The boys face red from the lack of oxygen his nose was providing; his nose runny and his mouth wet with drool, there were streaks of tears running along side his face. He was a complete mess but something he hadn’t even noticed was the fact Alfred came as well.

“Why must your mother be such a cockblock…” He pulled out of Alfred, flaccid. But wet with Alfred’s self lubricated substances.

He pecked the boys messy cheek and slipped down from in between his legs.

“Hmm, how about I get you some water running, I’ll clean you all up and then we can do something else.” Arthur tapped Alfred’s nose and before the young man could even reply he pulled up his pajama pants and boxers then exited the room.

Alfred took a deep breath trying to get some more oxygen into his lungs.   
He sat up and he groaned in his throat upon feeling some cramps in his swollen up abdomen and mild pain in his ass. The pain in his belly was becoming more frequent as the ‘pregnancy’ went on. His father had mentioned to him it was just growing pains.

Although it wasn’t likely.

Tempted to fall back asleep, he yawned and stretched...if it wasn’t for the thought of having that scary dream again he’d be right back to sleep; shaking his head to pull himself out of the drowsiness.

“Dad…?” calling out to the other only to hear nothing in response.

He tried to lean down to pull his briefs back up but a sharp pain struck his back and he whined loudly. Sitting back up he decided to just leave the briefs and pajama pants off and kicked them to the side of the room.

Wriggling off of the bed, he waddled a bit as he made his way to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.  
“Dad?” He called for his father once more, before stepping into the doorway of the bathroom.

Arthur smiled gently “Ah, right on time, dear. Come on, strip down--.....or errr, take off your shirt so I can get you all cleaned.”

Alfred closed the bathroom door behind them and slipped off his shirt “Uhm..Don’t you think I could take a bath by myself…?” 

Arthur nodded “Of course I do, but with you like this, not so much..” The Brit took Alfred’s arm and helped him into the bathtub, waiting until he settled down to release him.

The boy moaned in satisfaction from the nice warmth of the bath water. Once settling down he watched the water raise as his big tummy was partially submerged in it; the cramps went away almost immediately.

Arthur chuckled softly releasing the boy and grabbed a small towel, dunking it in water then grabbing a bottle of liquid soap and squirting a dab onto it. “Now see, if I bathe you. It’ll be much easier so you don’t have to stress your body out.” 

He gently began scrubbing over Alfred’s belly and then the rest of his body. Once he finished he just let the boy soak and relax. 

Arthur retested his head onto his arms on the rim of tub “Alfred you are so beautiful...Much more appealing than any other. Your body looks so lovely with a big tummy and full breasts- although they aren’t quite as big, yet.”

Alfred could barely relax with his father going on and on about how good he looked...It was creepy yet he couldn’t help but thank him.

Arthur leaned in and gave Alfred a peck on the cheek. 

“Come on then, let’s get you out of here and back into bed. I’m sure you must be exhausted. And you’ve got to be well rested, after all you do have school tomorrow.” Arthur chuckled and began helping Alfred out of the bath tub.

The teen wondered how the others would react to how big he’s gotten...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Nothing much happens in this chapter- sincere apologies! ]

It wasn’t until eight o'clock that Alfred had woken up from his heavy slumber. Last night had really gotten to him and he couldn’t sleep until two o’clock in the morning. If it wasn’t for his father rubbing his belly until he fell asleep he’d been up longer.

He yawned and stretched his arms outs, slumping back down and look at his swollen belly. It hadn’t occurred to him that these eggs were starting to grow a lot faster than they usually did, but he was far too tired to give it more thought.

All the boy knew was that he was filled with maybe four large eggs-- point blank period. End of story right? He just hoped the birth would go well and he wouldn’t have to be through so much pain…

Alfred kicked his feet over the side of the bed and hesitantly got up and leaned back to stretch his sore back. He grunted upon hearing a relieving crack and sighed.

“...How’m I gonna get these clothes on…” He looked down at his extended tummy- which most likely might have grown bigger since last night. 

The clothes he had now weren’t any good, they were already tight enough. Now that his hips were bigger, his breasts were fuller, and his belly was larger, he’d have a too much of a hard time to even get his pants up over his thighs --

Arthur slammed open the door earning a scream from Alfred, which of course was absolute music to his sadistic thoughts.

“I’m glad you’re finally up dear, your mother called me some time ago and told me you would need some new clothing and since she doesn’t get paid until...ah, Friday! You would have to wait until the end of the week to get some new ones. But thankfully she said you could wear her clothes from when she was pregnant with you!” The older male chuckled and with one arm he presented a box with large clothing.

“Come on then, Alfie. You’ve got school in an hour and you aren’t even clothed yet!”

Alfred just let out an annoyed sigh trying to get his heart from pounding out of his chest, no thanks to his father.

His eyes followed the box of clothing as they were set on his bed and he stepped over to the box and pulled out a large shirt with the golden arch from McDonalds plastered on the front. “Mom wore this?”

He was in complete disbelief, his mother was such a worrisome yet uptight woman he wouldn’t have guess she would wear anything of the sort.

Arthur chuckled and nodded. “This was your mothers favorite shirt, we won it from McDonalds when they were reopening. Goodness what a day that was--” 

Alfred rolled his eyes and tuned out his father’s voice in order to pay more attention to the clothing. He dug deeper into the box and pulled out a bra. His cheeks immediately blossomed a bright red.

The Brit smiled brightly and snatched the bra from the younger male. “I’ll show you how to put it on dear, turnaround.” He hummed softly.

The teen rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly stared at the bra for a second before turning around, while his father felt him up. Running his hands along the sides of his plump body and cupping his developing breasts.

“Ah, yes. You’ll be able to fit it nicely.” The voice behind him said merrily before helping him slip his arms through the straps and adjusting them so that they cupped against his breasts.

Arthur pulled Alfred a bit closer and wrapped his arms around him- rubbing Alfred’s protruding belly. Circling his hands along the sides and feeling along the stretch marks that streaked under his taut skin.

“Mmmh, if I could hold you like this all day I would, but sadly you have school…”

Arthur grumbled underneath his breath and shook away the thought of taking Alfred out of school to feed him and pleasure him until the egg babies arrived.

He released the boy and helped him with the rest of the clothing- the pants seemed a bit snug around the waist and crotch but Alfred didn’t seem complain all that much. It would have fit him perfectly if it wasn’t for the extra weight he had gained due to his excessive eating habits as of late- although mostly his parents and doctor were at fault.

“Alright, dad. Lets go!” Alfred’s voice peaked. 

It seemed his attitude went from a bit cranky to pretty optimistic- which was of course due to the pregnancy.

Once everything was together Alfred held Arthur’s hand and practically dragged him to the car! Wasn’t long until they were both in and Alfred tried to adjust the seat belt so that it didn’t crush his tummy.

[ 9:00 AM ]

Class had finally started and Alfred passed a note to the teacher from his dad. He didn’t get a chance to see it but the teacher seemed to get the….idea of what’s going on.

When he settled down in his seat it creaked under his weight but thankful didn’t break under the pressure- a few of his classmates were staring in awe at his belly. Most of them thinking Alfred was just a hermaphrodite...or at least that’s what the notes said as they were passed around the class.

Alfred paid no attention to the messages passed around but tried to not rub his belly and get everyone distracted. 

It was starting to give him sharp pains- which was a sign of them growing. He hated that because he could feel them growing little by little in his gut. Weighing down on his hips and bladder; he just squirmed uncomfortably.

In attempts of getting rid of the pain he shifted in his seat and took a deep shaky breath. Only to hitch at the sudden stabbing pain inside of his gut he hunched over and whimpered, his fingers grabbed onto the sides of the chair and squeezed tightly until they started to tremble, he didn’t want to rub his stomach and cause a scene but he already was just by doing nothing to help.

“Alfred do you need a moment outside?”

The teacher spoke up and raised a bit, noticing how obvious it was that he was in pain.

The teen nodded and shakily got up, snatching his backpack and waddling out of the classrooms- making his way into the hallways and waiting until the door completely shut behind him he and rubbed his belly and let out a soft pained moan.

He rubbed a bit harder on the around his belly rather than circling them around the middle, it felt much better this was and sort of helped but still unable to control himself from letting out another moan.

“Nnnnnm….Why now...maybe I should just rest in the nurses office..but-”

He looked towards the stairs and just whined- he knew it was only one flight up but honestly he already hated going up the stairs especially the ones at his own home. It being really exhausting for him to go up and down them now.

“Fuckin’ forget it...” Alfred adjusted his backpack and started making his way up the steps. He could feel the pressure weighing on his hips and back, he squeaked at the crushing pressure in his insides but continued making his way up.

Once he made it to the top of the second floor he panted lightly but at the same time felt so proud of himself; now the only thing he needed to do was go to the nurses office, hopefully she had open doors at the moment.

When the Alfred finished taking a breather he straightened back up and started walking towards the nurses office, he rubbed his hand over the taut skin of his extended belly. The pain of the growing eggs turned into annoying dulled down aches- which wasn’t bad compared to how he was just feeling in class.

“I wonder if there are actually anything in you guys...I’ve been feeling so weird lately and…..I dunno- motherly maybe? You’ve been getting heavier and bigger than my last ones ever and Doctor Braginsky and I-” He stopped mid sentence.

The door to the nurses office was open; thank god. So he hurried in and the nurse turned his way and smiled happily.

“What can I do for yah dear?” She chimed happily.

He felt almost relaxed by her kindness and hoped she didn’t hear is endless rambling to himself in the hallways. 

“Ah, I was wondering if I could take a nap in here? My stomach isn’t feeling great and I really just need to rest for a bit.” He exclaimed.

The woman nodded and went over to the boy, taking his hand and guiding him into another room in the office, it consisted of a few beds- that in actuality weren’t that comfy, but bearable.

“I’ll call of yer legal guardian if you aren’t awake in a few hours, it’s by policy I call them in to take you home after you exceed the resting limit.” 

Alfred nodded and she smiled brightly to show that she had done her job correctly and exited the room, closing the door behind her in order to give him some privacy.

He sighed and slid off his shoes, stepping towards the beds and settling down on one of them. It squeaked under his weight but was durable. Alfred could care less at this moment so he took the cover from the edge of the bed and pulled it over himself.

Within an instant he began to drift off to sleep…

Alfred was in a dream like state; the entire room was one of those emergency birthing rooms in hospitals. 

Mr.Braginsky walked up to him and smiled lightly, in his hands were six large eggs wrapped in a big blanket he carefully handed them over to Alfred who stared at them longingly.

He felt so tired- as though he actually had given birth it was strange yet relieving. Alfred cradled the the clutch of eggs and was happy to not have a large heavy belly blocking his way. It all felt too good to be true.

But everything started to collapse into each other when Alfred felt a tap on his shoulder.

The young man groaned and shifted in the sheets of the bed- but the hand of someone kept trying to break his sweet slumber, it shook him and pinched him until he had no choice but to crack open the slits of his eyes.

He groggily shift upward and slouched. Mumbling something under his breath but he didn’t even know what it was. Alfred just yawned and stretched his arms and back out then rubbed his eyes and locked them with the his father figure standing right in front of him.

“....Dad?” Alfred said softly.

Arthur chuckled and nodded then leaned in and gave him a smooch on the cheek.

“I’m glad you’re finally up! The nurse was worried that you never would so she called me down here.” The older male spoke with glee.

“Oh…”

Alfred just let out one last sigh before kicking his feet over the side of the bed and tried standing up, he gasped when almost falling to the floor- luckily his father catched him and held onto him.

“Are you alright lad?” The Brit helped his son up but still held onto him.

The boy was confused was so confused as to what just happened. The weight from his egg packed abdomen has grown while he was resting and making his legs a little more weak and uncommon with the newly added pounds.

He just nodded lightly and let out and shaky exhale. 

“I...I just wanna go home.” He held onto his father who had already grabbed the boys backpack and shoes while sleeping. Alfred leaned against him and just wanted to rest some more but was mentally reminded he had to go back downstairs and to the car.

It took them a bit to get there but they had made it and Alfred settled down in the back seat- more like laying. He was feeling so drained he didn’t want to do anything but sleep and that’s what he did.

He could feel his father’s car starting to move but it wasn’t enough to get him to wake up until they reached the house and his father took his limp body; although struggling to hold him up. Helped him out of the car and into the house- up the steps and into bed.

Alfred hadn’t even remembered where he was at this point as long as he got to sleep in that was the only thing that was floating through his mind….

Well that and that dream. He hadn’t had such a weird dream like that before...He was cradling and giving loving looks at the eggs, the eggs he would break when they were smaller and weaker, the eggs he’d throw away without giving it a second thought. Why had he cared about them so much in that instant?

It was confusing and made him feel sick, he felt like the bad person in all this, for throwing the eggs to the side rather than keeping them just in case but they didn’t seem to even have much purpose until his little one night stand with his doctor.

All these were now fresh thoughts in his sleep ridden brain but soon it all faded to black and he could just rest without over thinking anything.

He hoped all of this would just go away soon and that after having these eggs he wouldn’t think of them as precious lives...


	9. Chapter 9

After another couple of weeks had passed, Alfred had told his father he might take his own personal break from school. He hadn’t been feeling great these past weeks.

His breasts had swollen up bigger and became so tender, his belly grew large and plus he was told to add on fat weight in order to protect the ‘babies’ and keep them warm- considering they were still eggs that needed to be surrounded by warmth 24/7.

But things were starting to feel like hell, in one of those weeks Alfred had to suffer through what doctor Braginsky called ‘Heat Therapy’ in which Alfred was placed in a sauna like room and had to endure steamed and dry heat to keep the eggs from becoming too cold. He ended up crying and had to stop mid session. 

Then he had to try various foods to check which one triggered his gag reflex, so that they could avoid them at all costs. Easy to say- it wasn’t fun nor clean...Things got messy very quickly and Alfred was sure he’d be scarred for life.

But now he was trying to relax from the stressful weeks. Lying back on the couch, shifting around, not having the most comfortable look on face. 

“Ugghh…..”

Alfred looked around the living room to make sure no one was coming before taking a hold of his swollen breasts and massaged them. He mewled and squirmed in his spot on the couch- it was slightly arousing but mostly uncomfortable writhing.

His breasts were practically big enough to fill his mother’s old pregnancy bra and that's saying something- considering his mother wore a G-cup, or at least that’s what it said on the back of bra in the small sizing tag

It hurt when he couldn’t rub them or soothe them in anyway, his nipples and areola were puffy and tender making it hard for him to touch there. He usually stroked and rubbed the sides or if he felt like baring with the tenderness just grabbed both and squished/rubbed them together.

But it really had become such a nuisance…

Alfred sat up and called out for this father   
“Dad! Daaaad!” 

He immediately stopped rubbing his chest once he heard his father’s foot steps through the quiet home.

Arthur peaked his head from at the top of the stairway and began coming down the steps. “Yes dear?” He replied glancing over at the boy, who seemed to be sprawled out on the couch.

Alfred let out an exaggerated whine.

“Daaad, my chest really hurts…”

The older man raised a brow, suddenly it struck a memory from when his wife was in the exact same position. A bright smiled spread across his face as he stepped closer to his son and leaned down to rub his belly.

“Well you see Alfred, this is the time where a woman in her pregnancy starts the lactating.”

Alfred stared at his father for a moment and then looked away.

“Dad, I’m not a pregnant woman. I’m a boy. A boy filled with eggs, that’s it.”

He always had a hard time convincing himself he wasn’t going through the same stages of pregnancy. He didn’t have the look nor the attitude...right? Pregnant woman were much stronger than him especially when it comes down to actually birthing- Alfred couldn’t compare.

Arthur shook his head “I’ll be right back.” 

He exited the living room and hurried back upstairs leaving Alfred in confusion. And after a few minutes had passed his father returned with weird pump looking bottles- one in each hand.

“These are your mother’s milk collectors! They suck the milk from your breasts so that they don’t leak as much or ache when they become too full. Also yours seem to be quite full.”

Alfred pouted and shook his head. “Dad, there is nothing in my chest...it’s….it’s just fat and it hurts. So you don’t have to-”

He yelped when Arthur ignored him and plopped down on the couch, and positioned himself on the others lap- straddling Alfred’s legs in the process.

The Brit pulled up the boys shirt up and unclipped the bra from the front- and out came Alfred’s large swollen breasts. His nipples were indeed perked and puffy- Arthur couldn’t resist but lean in close to the young mans chest. Dragging his tongue along one of the breasts and circling it around his areola.

Alfred squirmed uncomfortably and cringed 

“S-Stop...I told you they hurt….”

His cheeks lit up red and his breathing hitched as Arthur began to lick his nipple and suck on it gently.

“N-No! It hurts!-” Alfred shouted and gripped the couch. At first he felt pain but then it drained away and felt very odd...

As his father continued to suck, he could feel something coming out. It was all too weird for him and he scrunched his face in disgust but soon it started to feel really good- it didn’t feel as painfully full anymore.

Arthur enjoyed the various looks Alfred’s face faded to- it went from pained to disgust to soothing and almost orgasmic.

He pressed one of the suction bottles to Alfred’s other breast and turned it on, he heard Alfred hiss in pain at first but then it mellowed out into a soft moan.

And at this point Arthur was getting a bit sick from the taste of Alfred’s odd tasting ‘milk’...if someone could even call it that. It had a milk-ish taste and but it was thick and gooey as well and when the older man looked at the bottle becoming filled with this liquid he could see it wasn’t normal milk it came out gooey and had a light green tint.

He came to a stop and licked his lips then replaced the feeling of his mouth and tongue with the other milk collector.

“Enjoying it, Alfred?”

Alfred’s couldn’t respond back, his eyes were half lidded and his mind was becoming swept up in the lovely feeling of the the milk collectors sucking the gooey liquid from his chest; he couldn’t help but get a little hard when his father sucked on his breast like that. He wiggled his hips a bit causing Arthur to look down and notice and slight bulge in his pants.

Arthur grinned and got up from Alfred’s leg and instead shifted them up and apart so that he could come between them. He held onto the young man’s thighs and positioned himself so that his clothed crotch was rubbing up against Alfred’s ass.

Alfred was taken off guard, quickly returning his state of mind back into reality. He squeaked and squirmed as Arthur’s crotch rubbed against his own.

“Ahn!” He couldn’t help but let out a tiny moan when his body began to react towards the grinding- triggering the nerves to become more sensitive and loosen the ringed muscle of his anus.   
“D-Dad...if you keep this up- I..aH! I’m g-gonna...cry..”

His body was becoming too hot and tight in the clothing and his ass was start to secrete self lubricant and dampen the back on his pants. 

Arthur just ignored the other as he usually did and pecked the young man on the lips and began to grind down into him harder earning a louder moan from Alfred.

Alfred’s body continued to ache for more and would clench and twitch as though he was being penetrated- it felt so frustratingly good. Tears actually did start welling up in the corner of his eyes as he tightened his grip on the couch and began moving his own hips to the motion of Arthur; drool rolled down his chin and his breathing started picking up.

Arthur grunted and ground down harder and faster into Alfred’s hips trying to get his own satisfaction from pleasurable friction. That and he got it as Alfred cried out as they continued to hump each other like horny animals.

“ F-Fu..ck!...Fuck me! F-Fuck me!”

The young man cried out, feeling as though he would lose his mind from not having something jammed up his wet aching ass. 

Arthur chuckled breathlessly and spoke into Alfred’s ear.

“You’re a horny little lad aren’t you? You want daddy to fuck you, to fill you with his cum. You want your precious fat arse to be fucked so hard you won’t be able to sit down for weeks, hmm?”

Alfred mewled in pleasure, feeling like he was drowning in ecstasy. It was so suffocating, absolute bliss dulled his mind and he had no idea what he was saying nor doing.

“A-Ahh! Yes-Yes! P-Pleeease!”

So much was overwhelming his pleasure riddled body- he soon arched his back off of the couch and came hard into his pants. A loud gasp of pleasure escaped the boy's lips as he collapsed back against the couch.

His chest heaving heavily, his eyes not making contact with anything in specific as his head lolled to the side, tears sliding down his face along with saliva.

Arthur came right after and slouched over Alfred’s body. Enjoying the delicious broken look of Alfred- the only thing he could grab from this was that Alfred’s sex drive was heightened as the egg pregnancy continued to develop.

Alfred’s eyes fluttered as he was starting to pull himself back from his semi-consciousness state of mind. His head lolled back against the couch arm and he stared at the ceiling for a bit before wiping his messy face and sitting up slowly.

“ ‘m hungry…”  
The older man couldn’t help but snort and peck his slightly confused son on the forehead. He popped off the milk suction bottles as they had been filled to the brim with the slimy milk Alfred’s breasts were overproducing.

“Alright dear, let's get you cleaned up then some lunch, okay?”

Alfred nodded silently and grabbed his father’s arm so he could be helped off of the couch.

His father did just that and helped him up and placed the bottles down onto the couch. He waited for Alfred to get to his feet stably before beginning to walk him to the steps of the stairs and head up to the bathroom, so as they could both get cleaned up.

The day was still young and once Alfred came to his senses and cleaned himself up he stood in the kitchen watching his father who was cooking up some grilled cheese sandwiches with a side of hot dogs.

Alfred hummed at the yummy smell of food being prepared. He leaned against the island table in the kitchen and shut his eyes for a brief moment until hearing the phone ring, he jumped slightly and went back to the living room to get it, “I’ve got it!” He shouted out and grabbed the phone from the ringer.

“Yes?”

“Ah, yes. Is this Alfred?” A thick Russian accent spoke from the other end.

Alfred perked up. “Doctor Braginsky? Yes this is me.”

The Russian man chuckled happily and responded back, “Good evening, Alfred! I could not recognize your tone of voice. Very different over the phone- but ah, that is not why I am calling you today! I would like you and your father to come in so that I may give you your first ultrasound. It is painless.” 

It was a bit to take in but Alfred nodded to himself.

“Okay. I’ll tell my dad, we’ll be there in a bit.”

“Good. See you soon, my lovely patient.” 

Alfred’s cheeks flushed a soft red and responded back with a simple bye before hanging up the phone.

He stepped back over into the kitchen and leaned onto the island table once more. “Dad, doctor Braginsky wants me to come in today and said something about an ultrasound? What’s that?” 

Arthur stopped placing the food on the plate and turned to Alfred in surprise 

“An ultrasound? Oh my! This is your first!” He smiled brightly.

Alfred nodded slowly and gave the man a confused look.

Arthur chuckled softly “An ultrasound is what they do to check on the babies. Ivan will be checking your eggs and hopefully they’ll all be alright.” He turned back around and continued putting the food onto the plate and then handing it over to Alfred.

The young man looked down at the food and pouted then looked back to his father.

“What do you mean hopefully? They’ll be alright for sure...right?” He gave his father a stern yet slightly concerned look.

Arthur was a bit shocked by Alfred’s sudden worry for the eggs, he felt a bit bad and then chuckled it off.

“Haha, my apologies dear. I didn’t mean anything by it. Your eggs will be fine, I’m sure.”

Alfred let out a sigh of relief and looked back down to his food and ate up so that they could get ready to hit the road- not wanting to waste anytime on be able to see how his eggs were doing...And It wasn’t long until he finished his lunch and had gotten into the car with his father. 

The older male took Alfred’s hand and gave it a light kiss.

“No need to worry. Everything will be fine.” Arthur said with a smile.

Alfred nodded and deeply inhaled and exhaled, trying to ease his nerves. He just looked out the window and let his thoughts wander as to what would be inside of the eggs if they did happen to be his babies.

It was impossible for them to be human children. Human babies wouldn’t be able to fit in even big eggs like these. Another idea crossed his mind- maybe it was snakes? Or birds? What else came in eggs…

So many different things it could be but that was only just a thought. It could just be nothing as they always had been nothing but pink gooey fluid. 

Who knew…

“Alfred come on.”

The car was already at a halt and Arthur was standing on the boys side trying to unbuckle his seat belt.

Alfred blinked and stopped thinking momentarily to take off the seat belt and get helped out of the vehicle and into the building. They walked past many others who had given the boy odd looks, he just stayed close to his father and looked away from them. 

Once they reached the elevator, and got to the specific floor Doctor Braginsky was, they made their way to the room. Ivan was already there in his office chair, having a welcoming smile as the men entered the room.

“Everything is all set, Alfred. All I am needing you to do is lie back and pull up your shirt.”

Alfred took another breath and nodded, heading over to the obstetric table and laying down against the paper then slipping up his shirt, revealing his large belly.

“You’ve grown so much since we last met, Alfred.” He got up out of his chair and stepped over to the machine but quickly gave Alfred’s belly a light pat then kept his attention back over to the machine. Grabbing the wand and gel.

“This is going to feel a bit cold, but do not worry.”

Alfred nodded shivered as the cool gel was squeezed onto his tummy and was starting to be smeared around by the machines wand. He wasn’t exactly sure what to expect, besides seeing eggs- but he was hoping not to see any cracks or abnormalities.

Ivan glanced at Alfred, adoring his longing expression at the screen, Ivan looked back to the screen and moved the wand around.

“Seems you have about...six eggs on the way. What’s inside of them- I’m unsure, they are not human though. But we won’t know now since I do believe you due date isn’t until a few more weeks from now.” 

He himself was intrigued as he saw squirming life forms inside of the eggs they resembled slugs as of right now but wondered if they would develop from that or just stay in this slug like form. He was excited and couldn’t wait until the big day.

“Well this will be all for today- but! I do need to warn you. You must be very careful these couple of weeks, anything too stressful on your body can induce early labor and your eggs might not make it. Be sure to keep warm and fed. Ah! Also-” He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them to Alfred.

Alfred scanned the bottle and raised and brow.

“What’s in it?” He questioned.

“Pain killers. You will be experiencing some minor labor like pains as the week advances. That is only because your body may feel ready for the eggs but your eggs aren’t yet ready. If you feel too much pain then you may be going into labor but it is unpredictable of when these will start and how long the pain will last.” Ivan stated as he began wiping down Alfred’s belly to get rid of the rest of the gel.

Alfred felt a chill run down his spine upon hearing the ‘minor labor pains’, his thoughts wandered. ‘How am I supposed to know if I’m actually going into labor? When do I start pushing? What if they come out to early? What’s gonna-’

“Alfred!” Arthur shouted in order to grab his son’s attention.

The young man flinched and looked to his father with concern, he wasn’t exactly sure if he was ready for this. He was already so big- he couldn’t imagine getting bigger, nor fathom the thought of the pain he’d be in.

Arthur took a hold of Alfred’s hand and gave it a tender peck, he could see how worried his boy was, but there was no way of turning back and even if there was- Arthur would never allow it.

“Come on, let’s get going, Alfred. I’m sure your mother would love to hear the goodness news about your first ultrasound!” He chimed and clapped his hands together. Responding back to Alfred’s worry was only going to make it worse- changing the subject would do some good for now at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's a little short, sorry. I just wanted to post the new chapter

Alfred’s mother; Francine. Had finally started her week of vacation. After working for so long on and off, early morning shifts to midnight blues. It was all worth it when she got the chance to kiss her husband off to work and go back upstairs to try and sleep, but it wasn’t until she began to hear soft pained moans, that she wasn’t going to sleep as of yet.

She raised a brow and stepped closer to Alfred’s bedroom, pushing open the already partially opened door.

“Alfred?” She spoke softly,stepping into the room and saw the boy rubbing his large tummy.

Alfred had woken up to sharp dull pain all through out his lower abdomen; he’d took one of the pills his doctor had prescribed him but from how things were now it was obvious to say they weren’t doing their job good enough.

He rubbed circles into his swollen stomach and kept himself lied back onto a few pillows to ease the pain from spine but sure as hell didn’t ease the pain from his hips. “It’s been hurting for almost two hours now mom….like it just- just comes in small bursts and I can’t even take a sleep…” 

Francine pouted and walked over to her aching son and placed a hand on his stomach “Well...I don’t really know what to tell you, dear. I can only do so much and God knows your father knows much more about this than I do. Not birth of course- but this whole ‘egg thing’.”

She worried but with her motherly instincts kicking in it wasn’t hard to see that the pain could possibly be mild contractions...if it still worked like an actual human pregnancy of course.

“Alfred just take deep breathes and spread your legs out a little more. I’ll fluff your pillow.” The woman grabbed one of the pillows from behind the teen and began to squish it together then gave it a little shake.

She watched her son lie back giving an exhausted sigh- a sigh that obviously showed stress and extreme discomfort. Oh how she wish she could help him but with Arthur away, she knew nothing about the odd things he did to make the other feel better.

Francine left the room once Alfred had seemed to nod off and fall asleep; she went to her bedroom to take a nap as well; early in the day didn’t mean much considering she worked twenty-four seven…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aah God!...”

Francine blinked awake, she used to her arms to slowly sit herself up in bed upon hearing some rather distressing noises. She looked towards the clock and saw the fuzzy numbers illuminated by the neon green background.

“Hahh...mom! Mom! Oh God- someone!!”

Her eyes widened and immediately calibrated her tired thoughts and reached over to the side of her bed and switch on the lamp then slip out of bed and hurry towards the door. 

As soon as she opened it, she could hear the labored breathes from her son’s bedroom right next door to theirs. Francine scrambled to her son’s bedroom and flicked on the light to see her son lying back, legs spread wide as he had it when she left the room but now panting heavily. 

“Alfred! Sweetheart, are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t hear you sooner.” She said apologetically and hurried over by Alfred’s side.

Alfred opened his mouth to respond but only let out a loud pained moan; a thin layer of sweat was covering his body, he was trembling and borderline hyperventilating- the excruciating pain that rippled through his abdomen was unbearable. It felt as though a knife was dragging through his intestines slowly.

“O-Oh God..nnngh….mom it hurts s-so badly!..” 

He tried to even his breathing but as soon as one of the eggs attempted to move through his system he couldn’t help but let out a scream of pain; wasting most of his energy and breath within seconds. “Hhhhh…hh..m-make it stop..m-mom please! Make it stop!” Crying out for his mother as he throw his head back against the pillow groaning.

Francine was in a state of shock- she could see Alfred was in extreme amounts of pain but she knew nothing of what was going on- maybe labor? This was similar….but, Alfred was in such a different situation- how in the hell was she supposed to go about this?

“It’s going to be okay, baby. Mommy’s going to make everything better…” She kissed the others temple gently and got up from her position next to him and hurried out of the room and downstairs to the nearest house phone.

Once she ran across the room and snatched up the house phone, immediately she called 911 and made them aware of the situation and hoped that an ambulance would be here before it had gotten any worse but by the time she hung up the phone she could hear Alfred’s screaming from upstairs. 

“Alfred!” 

Francine shouted and quickly ran back upstairs to check on her boy.

Alfred was clutching at the sheets tightly and sobbed out “It huuurts! It hurts, it hurt, it hurts!” The urge to push was strong but the pain was making him feel as though he could die right then and there. He was terrified for the eggs as well-they were not ready to be born yet.

Francine returned back to his side and took a hold of the boy’s hand “I-It’s okay, dear. The ambulance are on their way. You just need to-......you need to push!” 

Alfred shook his head and tears continued to flow down his puffy red cheeks “ I-I can’t...I can’t mom...I-It’s not time yet, if I- nngh!.....If I push now the eggs will die!” He choked out. And wailed as the pain flared up, ordering the muscles inside of his body to tighten up around the egg that had squeezed through his system and to push it along further.

The woman tried her best to sooth her child by rubbing and holding his hand for support. She of course got a painfully tight grip in return and winced, but if squeezing her hand was taking off any pain from his own, she was going to bite down and bare with it.

“I-I feel like I’m gonna die…” 

Alfred’s head lolled to the side; his face looked exhausted, red, and messy with tears and sweat. He felt ready to pass out- wasn’t ready for any of this, the sudden care for his eggs he was carrying in his stomach was far too strong for him to just push them out now. He knew that if they were to come out too early the eggs wouldn’t be fully developed and surely die.

He was confused why he’d even care for these eggs now and how he didn’t in the beginning- or maybe it was just the pain making him loopy...there was no way he could care for the things that were causing him such pain...right?

The teen felt as though the room was dipping and soon and flood of blackness filled his sight. He was no longer conscious.

Francine squeaked as the tightness that wrapped around her hand was suddenly gone. She gently shook her son and tears welled up in her eyes.

“A-Alfred? Alfred sweetie stay with me! Come on, Alfred- Please!” 

Her voice started growing shaky- it wasn’t as if the boy had died or anything but watching her son pass out from the pain felt just as terrifying.

As fear sunk in suddenly luck finally struck- she heard the ambulance; from the open window. Making their way down the street. Francine quickly stood and rushed back down stairs and stumbled a bit before getting to the door and opening it up for the paramedics.

“H-He’s upstairs! Please be gentle with him…” She exclaimed and stood back as they came towards the door.

They nodded and hurried into the household then upstairs to grab the boy. It wasn’t long until they found him and placed him on the gurney then carried Alfred down the stairs and out of the door and into the back of their truck.

Francine quickly went to go grab the house phone and called Arthur.

“A-Arthur!”

“Hello, Francine? What’s going on dear?” He could hear the terror in her tone of voice just by the one word.

“It’s Alfred- He was in pain a-and I called an ambulance, and Mon dieu-” She felt as though her heart was beating at a light speed pace.

Arthur swallowed down the sudden dryness in his throat. “Alright, I’m on my way- just calm down! I’ll be there in just a moment.” He hung up quickly and cursed at himself. He knew it was still too early for the eggs to be born so something must have gone wrong. Thankfully he had Ivan’s number on speed dial. He dialed the other up and took a deep breath.

“Hello, Kirkland?”

“We’ve got a problem...Alfred’s on his way to the hospital right now after my wife said he was in pain.”

Ivan blinked and at that moment he began to get his things together and hurry himself to the hospital. “Pain? What kind of pain? From the ultrasound it was clear the eggs were in good condition...if it was enough for him needing to go to the hospital he may be going into labor…”

“I don’t know and- labor!? I thought he was supposed to get bigger, Braginsky!-” 

“Now-Now, Arthur. It was just a thought, I am not completely sure, but I will be at the hospital soon. You are having no need to worry, just be there as soon as possible for further information. Our plan is not going to fail.”

Right after that Ivan had hung up on the angry Brit. Arthur felt as though he was scammed out on the biggest deal of his life- there was no possible way his son could have gone into labor so quickly. Maybe it was just minor pains and his wife overreacted? God he really hoped so.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of a machine steadily beeping and the clicking of footsteps leaving and entering the room surrounded the space around Alfred. He squeezed his eyes, not yet ready to open them and scrunched his toes just to wake himself up a bit more. He slowly opened his eyes to a flood of light flickering side to side quickly, he groaned and brought up his hands to rub them.

Just his luck...he had landed back in the hospital and was woken up from a dreamless sleep. As if it was doing him any good in the first place, his body was so exhausted now and days, it didn’t matter if he slept for hour upon hours a day, the exhaustion of carrying the heavily weighted eggs in his gut was putting a real strain on his physical being.

Once Ivan noticed Alfred was finally responding to the light, he smiled brightly and turned off the mini flashlight, slipping it into his pocket.

“Welcome back to the living, my lovely patient!” He said happily.

Alfred sighed gently and used his forearms to sit himself up against the pillows behind him. “Nhh..thanks, I guess…” He spoke groggily.

The doctor chuckled softly and stepped closer. He reached out a hand to ruffle the teenagers soft messy bed-hair. “You certainly are a tough one, yes? Do you know what happened before you got here?”

“Uhm…” 

Alfred stared off into the distance for moment and then back to Ivan, “Yeah...I was in some pain- well, actually a lot pain and then...I blacked out.” He looked down at his distended belly and gently rubbed over it. He had almost forgotten that last night he literally felt as though he was risking his life just for those eggs. He honestly wondered if it was gonna be worth it in the end...

Ivan nodded and his smile grew brightly as he watched the other rub his swollen belly subconsciously. “Looks like you are growing quite fond of those eggs now.” He turned away from Alfred and stepped over to his desk, rummaging for an item.

He knew right away that this was going to be a very interesting last trimester for Alfred Jones.

Alfred blinked back into reality and stopped rubbing his abdomen. He pouted and his cheeks flushed a soft red before sinking himself back into the bed sheets. There was no way he was actually into these eggs! He only felt bad because of the pain...yeah it was all the pains fault. 

“No...not really. They’re just...there.” He mumbled.

Ivan laughed and turned back around holding out a pill bottle. “Just there, huh? Well sounds to me you are quite the liar.” He played with the bottle in his hand; tossing it up and catching it as it fell back down. “Your mother tells me different things.”

Alfred’s heart skipped a beat and he began to fumble over his words trying to search for the right thing to say, but every time he thought over it, it just made him sound like he was hiding something else. “What? I-I just...I was worried, okay! I mean, who wouldn’t be? After having these stupid eggs inside of me for so long and just having them die suddenly, what would be the point! I just-”

The doctor hushed Alfred and took a hold of his hand, pulling it up to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss upon it. “I understand. No need to worry any further.” He released Alfred’s hand. 

“While you were asleep I checked the eggs and they were all fine, the reason you were in pain is quite common actually.” He nodded to himself.

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“In many pregnant women before their due date, they can experience something called false labor. It is when a woman start to get early contractions and it gives them the sense they are going into labor, these are normal and healthy. Basically, the body is just trying to get you ready for the actually thing.” 

Alfred sighs in relief and eyes the pill bottle that the doctor is so casually tossing around. “And so what are those for? Because the pills you gave me last time weren’t working…” He said in a displeased tone.

Ivan knelled down beside Alfred and handed him the bottle, “Worry not, Alfred. However I do apologize for those pills before, I underestimated the pain you would be in; However! These are new and somewhat experimental, a little something I’ve been looking into while you were away. These kinds of pills will reverse the contractions into arousal and stimulate the body in a way you wouldn’t have to suffer.” He stared at Alfred attentively waiting for a response.

The teen took the bottle and just looked it over and suddenly his cheeks went a bright red upon hearing what the pills would do to him. “Somewhat experimental? Are...are these the only option…?” A hint of worry lingered in his tone.

“I’m afraid so, if the medicine you took before had little to no effect I doubt the same of a higher dosage would do any good on you or the eggs.” He shrugged simply and folded his arms into his chest. “I am a doctor after all, Alfred. All of what I do is experimental; every patient reacts differently to all types of medicine. Most of which you can’t guarantee a perfect batch to help even the sickest of people.”

Alfred shot blanks at Ivan’s mini speech and continued to browse over the ingredients of the pills. He had no idea how to ever pronounce some of the words on there- but they sounded right.  
He still felt so unsure though, he honestly doesn't wanna risk his eggs lives just so that he wouldn’t be in pain, but to be filled with pleasure instead…? He had no other choice but to accept them...right?

“...Okay, I guess I could try them out...” He spoke softly.

Ivan stood up immediately to pat Alfred’s head like a proud master of his newly trained puppy.. “Good! Your parents are waiting in the other room I’ll call them in.” He walked away from Alfred and left the room.

Alfred sat there staring at the pill bottle, curiosity was chewing away at his insides and yet a sense of familiarity lingered. He looked towards the doorway then back at the pills and quickly twisted the top off and spilled two small red capsules into his hand, he brought them up to his mouth and in one swift motion, quickly swallowing them down.

As soon as he hurried to close the bottle his mother rushed into the room and embraced him into her big warm arms. She practically sobbed on her sweet child, though of course this wasn’t the first time she had seen her son in the hospital, but during last night she felt a large wave of guilt run over her body, feeling as though she needed to make it up to him.

“Oh my precious child! I am so sorry, I wish I could have helped you more, I’m so sorry you were in this pain, I-”

Alfred chuckled gently and hugged his mother back. “It’s okay ma’. I’m totally fine. It wasn’t even your fault.”

“I know but-”

Arthur stepped into the room and walked over to his blubbering wife and presumed to hold her shoulders firmly.

“Dear, you’re probably smothering the boy, calm down.”

She nodded and sniffled, quickly releasing him and wiping away the fat tears streaking down her face along with the rest of her makeup. “I’m sorry, I was just so scared to see my precious baby boy in so much pain…”

Alfred took a hold of her and gently pulled his mother back into the hug, “I swear I’m fine, mom.” Nuzzling his head upon her chest.

The woman knelled down to give Alfred a kiss on the cheek and she got one back in return. She stood slowly and gave him another kiss, but this time on the forehead and then stepped back and explained to him that she should probably fix her runny makeup and proceeded to leave the room.

Ivan returned into the room with a clipboard and handed it to Arthur. “These are his release forms, I need you to sign a few of them and then he’ll be out by tonight.” 

Arthur nodded and unclipped the pen from the side, he turned away and began to walk out of the room.

Alfred watched his parents leave the room and relaxed back against the pillows, right when he was about to open his mouth and say something to his doctor and twinge of pain from his belly brought him to a halt, but it soon melded into pure pleasure.

“Ah- uhh….”

Ivan blinked and raised a brow, “Is there something wrong?”

Alfred quickly shook his head and pulled the covers over his mouth...this was without a doubt a very bad decision; he could feel the warm tight feeling in his gut, and the tingling sensation in his loins. He attempted to squeeze his legs shut and keep quiet but as soon as he locked eyes with Ivan, he grew a deep hunger of arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooly shit has it been a long time since I've updated...I apologize, I don't really have the same inspiration for hetalia as I used to so in a way this may be my last update?? Or at least until I get more inspiration, I won't be updating frequently as before. But I should be posting new fics of a different fandom soon.
> 
> Sorry folks!


End file.
